God's Hell
by xofreethelightox
Summary: What would happen if Spencer had been revealed as the agent in Syrus'  sp?  compound? My take on what should have happened. Reviews appreciated, not required. WARNING! I am a super slow updater. Rated T for violence and language.


A/N: Hello FanFic world! I know that some of you know me from my reviews of other stories, while others know from my one other story _Leave Out All the Rest_. I know, I suck at updates, sorry. But this story, I've had on my mind for a long time. It feels good to finally get it out there! I've been reading other people's stories to get a good feel for writing styles. Here's the result, but there's always room for improvement! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds! (Oh, I wish…)

Chapter 1- Discovered

"Which one of you is it?" came the voice of their captor. Two pairs of dark eyes met for a moment, hoping to somehow telepathically uncover a genius plan to get out of this mess. Unfortunately for them, all they could do was read the fear and concern in the other's eyes in a way only an FBI profiler could. After a moment of speechless silence, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with her dark hair and eyes, spoke.

"What are you talking about-"

"SHUT UP!" Benjamin Syrus, their furious cult leader with a God complex, boomed. He kicked over the barrel next to him as an emphasis to his anger. Dr. Spencer Reid jumped slightly at the violent behavior of the man who stood in front of him. A stray strand of his long, slicked back hair fell in front of his face but he just let it stay there. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out how he was going to get himself and his partner, Emily, out of this danger zone without risking her safety.

"Tell me, Doctor…" said Syrus, his voice dripping with sarcastic pleasantry. Reid looked up to meet the mad man's dark eyes that burned with hatred and fury. "Which one of you is an agent of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit?" He picked up the dark, gleaming rifle in his hand and angled it under Prentiss' chin. Fear flashed in her eyes and Spencer's breath hitched.

"Is it you, darling?" he whispered into her ear, the way a lover would. "Did you come all this way to study my behavior?" The safety on the murderous device in his hand clicked as he pushed the rifle against her pale skin. The slightly panicked agent pushed as far away as she could, trapped by the rifleman guarding the door, now aiming his own gun at her. Reid's heart and head pounded as he witnessed the scene. The wheels were turning in his head, as he watched Emily. Fearing for her life, he opened his mouth before she could open her own.

"Syrus, stop!" He called out, successfully catching the attention of all three of the other people in the tiny, shadowy room. Syrus' eyes bored into the dark pools of the lanky young agent in front of him. A sinister, knowing smile painted his face.

"Why should I?" He taunted, pushing the rifle even harder into Prentiss. She winced slightly at the cold barrel under her chin. "I'm here to do God's will. This agent here is standing in my way…"

"She's not the agent you're looking for." Reid interrupted quickly. Syrus' buddy at the door immediately trained his rifle on Reid, while Syrus kept his targeted on Prentiss. Her eyes went wide, silently begging with Reid not to do this. He ignored her.

"Oh?" He asked sarcastically. Leaning closely into Spencer's face, he kept his sinister, devious smile. "Then who is, boy?" Reid hesitated ever so slightly, chancing a glance at his partner. Emily's eyes went wide, silently begging Spencer to keep his mouth shut but he ignored her.

"My name is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit." He said calmly, his dark eyes now locked on their captor. "I was sent here to look into attacks on teenage girls in this compound. Ms. Prentiss really is just a member of child services. They were uninformed of FBI interference in the investigation." Reid kept his eyes trained on Syrus', but he could see the false look of surprise on Emily's face in his peripheral vision. He almost smiled at her acting skills. That is, until Syrus moved and yanked on his slicked back hair. Reid gritted his teeth as the force took him by surprise, his hands instinctively reaching to relieve some of the pressure on his head, but no such luck.

Prentiss jumped a bit in shock, but one look at the rifle trained on her and she stopped. She knew that she was putting herself and Reid in danger if she tried to help, so she stayed put, hoping she could count on his genius to find a way out.

'_Why?'_ Her soft brown eyes called to him as he looked at her. Her matching hair framed her pale face, seeming to brighten the shadowy room. Reid simply shook his head.

'_I couldn't let them hurt you.'_ His expression said it all. His soft, sad eyes pleaded with her to be careful, to do everything she could to stay safe and get everyone out. She thought she could see the glint of fear, but his head turned as Syrus began dragging him down toward the other side of the room.

BANG!

Reid yelped in surprise as his assailant gripped his throat tightly, slamming his head into the wall behind him. Emily wanted desperately to just jump up and save her friend, but she knew that it could cost Reid his life, not to mention her own.

Spencer groaned slightly in pain as his vision blurred. Little black dots danced in front of his eyes, and oxygen was coming much more slowly than his body demanded. He could feel Syrus' hands bruising his neck as he clawed at them, desperately trying to relieve the constant pressure. The mad man who attacked him leaned down close to his ear.

"Don't you know that trespassing is AGAINST-" He emphasized the last word with a slam of the poor doctor's head against the wall. "THE-" Another vicious slam. "LAW?" The final assault echoed along the tiny room. Prentiss had her hand over her mouth, unable to look away from the vicious beating her colleague was now being subjected to. Reid gritted his teeth, prepared this time so as to not cry out again. He knew that if he cried out, it would hurt Emily, not to mention the fact that he didn't want to give Syrus the satisfaction. Struggling to breathe, Spencer took a moment to speak in pure defiance.

"Don't- you-know-" He struggled to breathe yet, feeling Syrus' hand loosen just a tad in pathetic humor. "That- kidnapping- murder- and- assault- of- a- federal- officer- are all- against- the- law?" Spencer smirked a bit and watched the fury build behind the psycho's eyes. Syrus threw the battered agent to the ground once for good measure, relishing in the muted groan that escaped his lips. Emily gasped and instinctively reached for the poor doctor, but the riflemen beside her quickly stopped her. Slowly seating herself back down, Emily could only watch as Syrus snatched Reid by the hair, watching Reid struggle and immediately grab his hair.

"No, no wait!" Emily called out. Syrus stopped for a moment. Emily looked at Reid, his big brown eyes silent and begging. She realized what he'd done for her, and she couldn't let herself be captured and lose Reid's only chance…

"Please, don't hurt him." She said pleading. She was only half-acting, trying to fit into the part as a civilian concerned for his safety. Syrus smirked.

"He will receive what God has promised." Fear shuddered through both agents as Reid was dragged away down the hall. Emily, at a loss of what to do, immediately numbed herself, whispering quietly to herself a prayer to a God she never believed in.

A/N: I know, super short. Sorry. I will make the next one longer, I promise! Next up: abuse and how the rest of the team reacts outside to the incident. Read and review please! (By the way, if anyone knows how you really spell Syrus' name, I'd appreciate it! Thanks!)


End file.
